yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/34
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 34-وَلاَ تَقْرَبُواْ مَالَ الْيَتِيمِ إِلاَّ بِالَّتِي هِيَ أَحْسَنُ حَتَّى يَبْلُغَ أَشُدَّهُ وَأَوْفُواْ بِالْعَهْدِ إِنَّ الْعَهْدَ كَانَ مَسْؤُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 34-Ve lâ takrebû mâlel yetîmi illâ billetî hiye ahsenu hattâ yebluga eşuddeh(eşuddehu), ve evfû bil ahd(ahdi), innel ahde kâne mes’ûlâ(mes’ûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lâ takrebû : ve yaklaşmayın * 2. mâle el yetîmi : yetimin malına * 3. illâ : ancak, den başka (şekilde), olmadıkça * 4. bi elletî : o şey ile, ki o * 5. hiye : o * 6. ahsenu : en güzel * 7. hattâ yebluga : erişinceye kadar * 8. eşudde-hu : onun en kuvvetli (bulûğ) çağı * 9. ve evfû : ve vefa gösterin, yerine getirin, ifa edin * 10. bi el ahdi : ahde * 11. inne el ahde : muhakkak ki ahd * 12. kâne : oldu * 13. mes'ûlen : mes'ul, sorumlu Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 34-Ergenlik çağına erişinceye dek yetîmin malına yaklaşmayın, ancak çok güzel bir tarzda o malı idare edebilirsiniz ve ahitlerinizde durun, şüphe yok ki ahitlerden sorumlusunuz siz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 34-Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar, -o da en güzel bir tarz olması dışında- yetimin malına yaklaşmayın. Ahde vefa gösterin. Çünkü ahid bir sorumluluktur. Ahmet Varol Meali * 34-Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar, en güzel bir şekil dışında yetimin malına yaklaşmayın. Sözü de yerine getirin. Çünkü verilen sözden sorulacaktır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 34-Yetimin malına ergin çağa ulaşana kadar en güzel şeklin dışında yaklaşmayın. Ahdi de yerine getirin, doğrusu verilen ahidde sorumluluk vardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 34-Rüştüne erişinceye kadar, yetimin malına ancak en güzel şekilde yaklaşın, verdiğiniz sözü de yerine getirin. Çünkü söz (veren sözünden) sorumludur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 34-Yetimin malına, rüşdüne erinceye kadar, ancak en güzel bir niyetle yaklaşın. Verdiğiniz sözü de yerine getirin. Çünkü verilen söz, sorumluluğu gerektirir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 34-Öksüzlerin malına, erginlik çağına ulaşıncaya kadar dokunmayın; yararlarına olursa başka Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 34-Yetimin malına da yaklaşmayın. Ancak rüşdüne erişinceye kadar en güzel şekilde yaklaşma başka; verdiğiniz sözü yerine getirin; çünkü verilen sözde muhakkak bir sorumluluk vardır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 34-Yetîm malına da yaklaşmayın ancak rüşdüne irinciye kadar en güzel olan suretle başka, ahdi de yerine getirin, çünkü ahidden mes'uliyyet muhakkak bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 34-Ve yetimin malına sinn-i rüşte yetişinceye kadar yaklaşmayınız, meğer ki güzel bir veçhile olsun. Ve ahde vefa ediniz, şüphe yok ki ahdden dolayı mes'uliyet vardır. Muhammed Esed * 34-Yetimin malına, kendisi erginlik çağına varıncaya kadar, onu değerlendirmek amacı dışında sakın yaklaşmayın. Verdiğiniz her sözü yerine getirin, çünkü verdiğiniz sözden (Hesap Günü'nde) mutlaka sorguya çekileceksiniz! Suat Yıldırım * 34-Büluğ çağına ermeyen yetimin malına, en güzel tarzdan başka bir şekilde yaklaşmayın. Verdiğiniz sözü yerine getirin. Çünkü verilen söz, sorumluluk gerektirir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 34-Yetimin malına yaklaşmayın, ancak erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar en güzel bir tarzda (onun malını kullanıp geliştirebilirsiniz). Ahdi de yerine getirin, çünkü ahd'den sorulacaktır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 34-Ergenlik çağına gelinceye kadar, en güzel tarzda olmadıkça yetimin malına yaklaşmayın. Sözleşmeye de bağlı kalın. Çünkü söz vermek sorumluluktur. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 34-Rüştüne erinceye kadar yetimin malına yaklaşmayın-daha güzel bir şekilde olursa o müstesna. Verilen sözü yerine getirin; çünkü verilen söz sorumluluk gerektirir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 34-Yetimin malına yaklaşmayın. Ancak rüştüne erişinceye kadar, güzel bir yolla ilgilenebilirsiniz. Ahdinize vefalı olun çünkü verilen söz sorumluluk gerektirir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 34- Come not nigh to the orphan´s property except to improve it,(2217) until he attains the age(2218) of full strength; and fulfil (Every)(2219) engagement, for (every) engagement will be enquired into (on the Day of Reckoning).(2220) M. Pickthall (English) Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 34- Yetimin malına da yaklaşmayın. Ancak rüşdüne erinceye kadar en güzel bir şekilde yaklaşabilirsiniz. Ahdi de yerine getirin. Çünkü verilen sözde elbette sorumluluk bulunuyor. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *31- Yoksulluk endişesiyle çocuklarınızı öldürmeyin; onlara da, size de biz rızık veririz. Şüphe yok, onları öldürmek büyük bir hata (suç ve günah) dır.(31) 32- Zinaya yaklaşmayın, şüphe yok o, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' ve kötü bir yoldur.(32) 33- Haklı bir neden olmaksızın Allah'ın haram kıldığı(33) bir kimseyi öldürmeyin.(34) Kim mazlum olarak öldürülürse onun velisine yetki vermişizdir;(35) o da öldürmede ölçüyü taşırmasın.(36) Çünkü, o gerçekten yardım görmüştür.(37) 34- Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar, -o da en güzel bir tarz olması- dışında yetimin malına yaklaşmayın.(38) Ahde vefa edin. Çünkü ahid bir sorumluluktur.(39) AÇIKLAMA 31. Bu ayet, eski çağlardan günümüze dek süregelen doğum kontrolü hareketini kökten yasaklamaktadır. İnsanları, çocuklarını öldürmeye veya düşük yaparak yok etmeye yönelten dürtü açlık korkusuydu. Çağımızda buna yeni bir metod daha eklenmiştir: Kürtaj, İslâmî tebliğin bu maddesi insanların suni metodlarla çoğalmayı engellemesini yasaklamakta ve Allah tarafından emredilen doğal metodlarla üremeyi, çoğaltmaya teşvik etmektedir. Bu maddeye göre, açlık ve kaynakların azlığına doğum oranını kontrol etmek gibi bir çözümü öne sürmeleri, insanların en büyük hatasıdır. Bu nedenle bu ayette insana şöyle bir uyarı yapılmaktadır: "Ey insan, yiyeceklerle ilgili düzenlemeleri yapan sen değilsin, fakat seni yeryüzüne yerleştiren, sana nimetler veren ve senden sonra geleceklere de nimetler verecek olan Allah'tır." Tarih bize, bir bölgenin nüfusu ile beslenme kaynaklarının aynı oranda arttığını hatta besin kaynaklarının daha da hızla arttığını söylemektedir. Bu nedenle insanın Allah'ın işine ve düzenlemesine karışması aptallıktır. Bu öğretinin bir sonucu olarak Kur'an'ın indirilişinden bu yana müslümanlar arasında ne bir doğum kontrol hareketi başlamış, ne de çocuk öldürmeye doğru bir eğilim ortaya çıkmıştır. 32. "Zinaya yaklaşmayın." Bu emir hem bireye hem de bir bütün olarak topluma hitap etmektedir. Bu emir kişiyi sadece zinaya ve fuhşa karşı uyarmakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda ona yönelten veya sebep olan her şeye karşı da uyarır. Topluma gelince, ayet, toplumun zinayı önleyici ve ona yönelten sebep ve araçları ortadan kaldırıcı önlemler almasını emretmektedir. Bu nedenle toplum, zinayı ortadan kaldırıcı bir çevre oluşturmak için tüm eğitsel ve hukukî araçları kullanmalıdır. En son olarak bu madde, İslâmî hayat tarzının kanun ve düzenlemelerinin temelini oluşturmaktadır. Bu maddenin ifade ettiklerinin uygulanabilmesi için zina ve zina iftirası hukuki suçlar olarak belirlenmiş: "Hicap" ile ilgili düzenlemeler yapılmıştır. Müstehcen neşriyat ve fuhuş şiddetle yasaklanmış, sarhoş edici içkilerin içilmesi haram kılınmıştır. Zinaya teşvik eden müzik, oyun ve resimler de yasaklanmıştır. Daha sonra da evliliği kolaylaştırıcı ve zinanın kökünü kesen yasaklar konulmuştur. 33. "Hiç bir canı öldürmeyin" yasağı sadece başkalarını değil, kişinin kendi canını da kapsamı içine almaktadır. Çünkü o da bu emri takip eden yasağın içine dahildir. Bu nedenle intihar da cinayet kadar büyük bir günahtır. Bazı akılsız insanlar intiharın yasak olmadığını, çünkü herkesin kendi nefsi (canı) üzerinde hakim olduğu fikrini öne sürmektedirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre kişinin kendisini öldürmesinde veya servetini yok etmesinde hiç bir kötülük yoktur. Onlar her nefsin Allah'a ait olduğunu ve kişinin onu yok etme, hatta kötüye kullanmaya bile hakkı olmadığını unutmaktadırlar. Bu dünya bir imtihan yeridir ve biz Allah'ın dileğine uygun bir şekilde hayatımızın sonuna dek burada bir denemeden geçeceğiz. Yaşadığımız şartların uygun veya denenme için tercih edilir olup olmaması önemli değildir. Bu nedenle bırakın imtihandan kurtulmak için (Allah'ın yasakladığı) intihar suçunu işlemeyi, imtihan alanından kaçmak bile doğru değildir. Çünkü intihar eden kimse küçük ve önemsiz meselelerden büyük ve ebedi azaba kaçmaktadır. 34. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda "haklı olarak öldürme" sadece beş durum ile sınırlandırılmıştı. (1) Kasten adam öldüren, (2) Savaş sırasında hak dine karşı gelenler, (3) İslâm devletini ortadan kaldırmaya çalışanlar, (4) Zina yapan evli kadın veya erkek, (5) Mürted. 35. Arapça "Sultan" kelimesini "kısas için salahiyet" diye tercüme ettik. Burada "sultan" kelimesi "hukuki işlem için bir zemin" anlamına gelmektedir. Burada, bir cinayet işlendiğinde salahiyetli olan kişinin devlet değil, öldürülen kişinin veli veya velileri olduğu ortaya konulmaktadır. Öldürülenin velisi, katili affetme veya ondan hayatına karşılık diyet alma yetkisine sahiptir. 36. "Öldürmede aşırıya gitmek." katilden başka kimseleri de öldürmek, suçluyu işkence ile öldürmek, suçlunun cesedini tahrip etmek, diyet aldıktan sonra katili öldürmek vs. anlamlarına gelebilir. Tüm bunlar yasaklanmıştır. 37. Yardımın nasıl verileceği açıklanmamıştır, çünkü ayetin nazil olduğu dönemde henüz İslâm devleti kurulmamıştı. Devletin kuruluşundan sonra, öldürülenin velisinin kısası uygulama yetkisinin olmadığı açığa çıkmıştır. Sadece İslâm devleti kısası uygulama yetkisine sahiptir. Bu nedenle adalet sadece devletten istenmelidir. 38. Bu da sadece ahlâkî bir tavsiye niteliğinde değildir. İslâm devleti kurulduğunda yetimlerin haklarının korunması için hukukî ve kanuni önlemler alınır. Bunların ayrıntıları fıkıh ve hadis kitaplarında yer almıştır. Bu hüküm, kendi haklarını koruyamayan kişileri de kapsayacak şekilde genişletilebilir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) "velisi olmayanın velisi benim" diye buyurmuştur. Bu, İslâm'daki bir çok kanun ve düzenlemelerin temelini teşkil eder. 39. "Ahdi yerine getirme" ilkesi sadece fertler için ahlâkî bir emir olarak kalmamış, daha sonraları İslâm devleti kurulduğunda İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin iç ve dış ilişkilerinde tavrını belirleyen yol gösterici bir ilke olmuştur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *34. Yetimin malına, kendisi erginlik çağına varıncaya kadar, onu değerlendirmek amacı dışında sakın yaklaşmayın. (42)Verdiğiniz her sözü yerine getirin, çünkü verdiğiniz sözden Günü'nde mutlaka sorguya çekileceksiniz! (43) 42 - Bkz. 6. sure, 149. not. 43 - Lafzen, "Her söz hakkında sorgulama (yahut "kovuşturma") yapılacak". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *34. Ve yetimin malına erginlik çağına yetişinceye kadar yaklaşmayınız, ancak en güzel bir niyetle yaklaşın. Ve verdiğiniz sözü de yerine getirin. Çünkü verilen söz sorumluluğu gerektirir. 34. (Ve) Ey müslümanlar!, (yetimin malına) da (erginlik çağına yetişinceye kadar) bulûğa erip malında tasarrufa güç yetirinceye kadar (yaklaşmayınız) onun malına asla tecavüzde bulunmayınız (ancak en güzel bir niyetle yaklaşın) o malı meşru şekilde korumak ve arttırmak için olsun veya velisi o maldan kendisi için nafaka almak mecburiyetinde bulunsun. Bu takdirde veli, o malda tasarruf edebilir. Ibni Abbas hazretlerinden rivayet edildiğine göre veli bilâhare zengin olursa o kendisi için aldığı malı yetime iade eder, zengin olmazsa iadesi lâzım gelmez. Velinin yetim üzerindeki velayeti baki kalır. "Essiracülmünir" (Ve) Ey müslümanlar!. ısözü) de (yerîne getiriniz) gerek Cenab-ı Hak'ka karşı yapılması gereken emirler ve yasaklar ve gerek insanlar arasında cereyan eden muameleler, sözleşmeler hususundaki antlaşmalara riayete kusur etmeyiniz, (şüphe yok ki, sözden dolayı mes'uliyet vardır) o sözün sahibi ondan mesul olacaktır. Veyahut o söz riayet gerekir. 0 sözü zayetmeyip onu yerine getirmiş olması söz verenden talep olunacaktır. Binaenaleyh her insan, dini ve dünyevî üzerine almış olduğu vazifelerine hakkıyla riayetkar olmalıdır. Dînî, içtimaî fazilet, güven, yükselme ancak bu sayede gelişir. Sözlerinde durmayan, yaptıkları sözleşmelere riayet etmeyen kimseler, insanlık şerefini kaybetmiş, medenî topluluklardan sayılmak özelliğinden mahrum kalmış olurlar, uhrevî mesuliyet ise pek korkunçtur.